


Please Don't Leave

by 401



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Cunnilingus, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Passion, Rough Kissing, Sad, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: Natasha retires and struggles to watch Bucky fight without her.





	Please Don't Leave

Bucky’s breathing staggered as he let his lips ghost over Natasha’s bare chest. He loved nights like this, moonlight filtering in through the curtains, casting silver off messy sheets and messier hair. Soft movements, rough kisses and tiredness melting away into desperate need.

She climbed onto his lap, straddling his hips and locking their lips together, cupping his face in her hands. She made a soft growling sound in the back of her throat as Bucky knotted his hands in her hair, pulling her head back and trailing kisses along her throat. He sucked against the sensitive skin, watching as angry bruises rose like little marks of ownership.

“You’re perfect,” He mumbled, “You’re so perfect.”

He pulled her closer, grinding her hips down against his and slipping his hands under the floral fabric of her underpants, cupping the soft, thick globes of flesh in his hands. Natasha’s thighs bloomed in goosebumps at the feeling of cold metal against hot skin.

“I miss you when you’re gone,” She whispered amid the passion.

Bucky laid her down, resting her legs on his shoulders and kissing her thighs.

“I’m sorry,” He sighed, burying his face against her stomach.

She had gained weight since she had retired. Bucky loved it. She was soft and round, still toned and beautifully in shape, but her lines were less clean. Her thighs wielded to his touch, her stomach rolled more when she sat. He was enthralled by every inch of her.

“You leave and I have to stay here pretending…”

Natasha’s voice was cut short, sinking into a shaky gasp as Bucky’s mouth moved lower. He slid off her underpants. He ran his tongue over her sex, such a light touch that her back arched away from the sensitivity.

“…Pretending that I don’t wish I was in on the action- _oh fuck,”_

Bucky smiled against her, deepening and intensifying his movements, sucking and thrusting his tongue. Natasha moaned softly, her fingers lacing into Bucky’s hair. Her thighs tightened on his shoulders, shivering with closeness and need.

“The avengers need you here, baby,” Bucky mumbled huskily, biting her buttock playfully before sliding her back onto his lap.

“You hold them together,” He continued, shuffling down his underpants and kicking them off.

Bucky and Natasha stayed silent for a couple of moments, pressed so close to each other that it was torturous. He was desperate to be inside her, she was desperate to be filled, but the world stood still for a moment. Heavy breaths breezed over naked skin and heartbeats combined.

Bucky pushed inside her, kissing Nat through her moans and biting her collarbone softly.

“You hold _me_ together,” Bucky gasped, his words hitching with the rhythm of his thrusts.

He closed his eyes, squeezing bruises into her hips and sucking on her nipples, watching them go from rosy pink to dusky red with the stimulation. She countered his thrusts, rocking against him.

“I need you,” She mewled, her fingernails scraping the back of his neck, “I don’t want you to go away anymore. I’ve never needed anyone, but I need you.”  


Bucky kissed away the tears that had started to run down Natasha’s cheeks and held her, their bodies flush against each other and deepened his thrust. Nat shouted huskily into his neck, tipping over the edge, covering his lap in her juices and squeezing him tight.

He followed, nothing but her name leaving his mouth. Natasha’s silent tears, turned to sobs, rough and stifled against Bucky’s chest. He pulled her down onto the bed, carding his hands through her hair and covering her cheeks in kisses.

“Don’t leave,” She choked out, “You always leave.”  


Bucky swallowed his own emotion.

“I’m here. I’m right here.”


End file.
